Seven Years, Seven Sortings
by floss bucket
Summary: The Sortings of seven different Hogwarts students over seven different years. Includes McGonagall, Sirius, Percy, Luna, James II and a few OC's. And, of course, the Sorting Hat


1:

Marza Aquilin walked slowly up the gap between the tables in the Great Hall. Her year was the first to be sorted by the new system, the Sorting Hat. Godric Gryffindor, one of the Founders of this great school had suggested the Sorting Hat after Salazar Slytherin had left. She was the first one to be called, and she was nervous. The three remaining Founders were smiling down at her from their positions at the Head Table. Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw.

Marza was unsure what house she would get in. She wasn't that brave, but she was smart. Maybe Ravenclaw? She definitely wasn't going into Slytherin! Her father was a muggle, a rich one, but still a muggle. Her mother had been a Seer in her father's castle, and her father, the youngest son of a rich house, had had a short affair with her mother, before sending her away from the castle. She and her mother had journeyed to many towns, where her mother worked many jobs, as a Seer and healing woman. Marza had no problem with muggles. No. Not Slytherin.

She sat on the stool, the Sorting Hat perched precariously on her head. It was expensive, she could see, but well used. _Godric Gryffindor's_ hat was on her head! She was even more surprised when she heard a voice in her ear.

_So... My first Sorting. Now, where will you go? Not Hufflepuff, no. Slytherin? _

NO!

_My apologies_

Polite hat, Marza thought

_Of course I am polite! Now, back to the task. You are not a Slytherin, nor a Gryffindor. Well, that makes this an easy choice._

RAVENCLAW! The hat shouted, loud enough for the entire hall to hear. The Ravenclaw table cheered, as did its founder.

Yes. Ravenclaw it is.

* * *

2:

"McGonagall, Minerva" called the wizard standing near the stool. Albus Dumbledore, if she remembered correctly, Deputy Headmaster and Transfiguration Professor. He was also Head of Gryffindor House.

She walked towards the stool, and sat down, placing the hat on her head.

_Hmm... A hard one here. Two houses, both would make you as successful as the other, but where to put you? _

What are the houses? Wondered Minerva

_Inquisitive one, aren't you? You would do well in both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. You are wise, as your name suggests, yet brave. _

I'm not brave

_Bravery will show itself at the most unlikely times. But still, I need to put you somewhere. _

Hurry up will you! Everyone's watching!

_I see a temper in you, yet you are calm. Very feline. Yes, I have made up my mind._

GRYFFINDOR!

Gryffindor, she thought. She'd always thought it sounded like the best house, but then, she was only a muggleborn.

* * *

3:

"Black, Sirius" called a stern looking witch from the front stage. She was standing next to a stool and a tatty looking hat. Was he supposed to put that on his head? It was disgusting! He sauntered up to the front and sat down lazily. He gave a smile at the sight of the entire female first year population, and most of the second and third years as well, sighing.

_Another Black! I suppose you're the last for a while?_

No, my brother's here next year.

_Well, at least I've got one easy Sorting this year._

'SL-' it began.

Wait! Aren't you meant to look around in my head first! What if I don't want to be in Slytherin! You've got as much prejudice as everyone else! Thought Sirius

_Fine then. But you certainly have the Black temper. So... very loyal-_

I said I didn't want Slytherin, but that doesn't mean I want Hufflepuff!

_You are smart as well._

Ravenclaw would be good.

_No, you are too reckless. And brave. This is easy, but not how I first thought..._

GRYFFINDOR!

The hall was shocked. A Black, in Gryffindor? Sirius smirked at his cousins, who wore identical expressions of shock, and sat down to the cheers of Gryffindor.

* * *

4:

Percy was always a little different to his brothers. He loved reading and found playing Quidditch rather boring. He didn't mind watching it, though, if the people playing were good. So he was very nervous when it came to his Sorting. His two older brothers were Gryffindors, and Bill was even a_ Prefect_! When Percy was older, he wanted to be a Prefect too.

"Weasley, Percy" came a woman's voice from the front. She seemed strict, but smart, and Percy liked her. He sat down on the stool and felt a little self conscious with everyone staring at his second-hand robes, like it was his fault his family was poor! When he was old enough, he was going to earn his family money and recognition, so they would never have to wear second-hand robes again!

_ANOTHER Weasley! How many of you are there?_

Seven, supplied Percy helpfully

_It was a rhetorical question, but I suppose you don't know what that means, do you?_

It's a question that's not meant to be answered

_Like that one. _

Oh

_Now, onto where to put you. You really could go anywhere, you know?_

Even Slytherin? Percy asked nervously

_Of course, you have the ambition. As for Ravenclaw, I have met very few first years who could tell me what a rhetorical question was. _

I like reading.

_I'm sure you do. Now, Hufflepuff? No, I don't really think so. And what about Gryffindor?_

Just put me in Gryffindor, please

_I'm not so sure about that one, although you do have bravery, but Slytherin could take you far. With ambition like yours, you could go anywhere._

Gryffindor, please. I don't want to be in Slytherin.

_Fine_

GRYFFINDOR!

The Gryffindor table cheered. They had another Weasley, but hopefully this one wouldn't lose them quite so many points...

* * *

5:

"Lovegood, Luna" called a stern faced witch with her hair pulled back in a bun. Luna was staring of dreamily into space, looking for the wrackspurts, well, signs of them. Her Daddy said wrackspurts loved the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"Lovegood, Luna" repeated the witch in a sterner tone. Luna stopped searching for wrackspurts and looked at the witch. She seemed to be expecting something. She felt a push at her back, and turned around to see a small red headed girl gesturing her to walk towards the witch.

Luna reached the witch, who gave an annoyed stare, and pointed to the stool. Luna sat down and pulled the sorting hat onto her head.

_Now, where should I put you? Not Slytherin, not for you. Hufflepuff? No..._

Wasn't Hufflepuff meant to be the dud house? That's what people were saying on the train. She didn't really know much about the houses at Hogwarts. Her mother and father had always told her about more interesting things that that.

_Hufflepuff is not the 'dud' house, silly girl. What about Gryffindor? No... That will be too noisy for you, judging by who I sorted there a few years ago. So that leaves_

RAVENCLAW!

She was wise! Her Daddy always said that was the best quality someone could have, and she was in the house for the wise! She skipped to the Ravenclaw table, oblivious to both cheers and laughs alike.

* * *

6:

James Potter, son of Harry and Ginny Potter, heroes and Quidditch extraordinaires, grandson of Molly and Arthur Weasley and Lily and James Potter, was _finally_ going to Hogwarts. He'd heard so many stories from his parents, uncles, aunties and cousins, and he couldn't believe he was here.

"Potter, James" called Uncle Neville, who wasn't really an uncle, but was close enough. Just like Teddy was close enough to be his cousin. As he walked up to the stool as sat down, he could see the red headed patch at the Gryffindor table, and knew for sure where he wanted to end up.

_A Potter! I haven't seen one of those for a while! _

You'll be seeing more soon, thought James

_I suppose there's really no other option of where to put you, but I like a bit of suspense, so I'll keep you here for a while. How's your father doing?_

My – what? A hat... _gossiping_! Thought James. He was in shock. Then he started laughing

_Well, you are a bit more like your mother, and your uncles. And most defiantly your namesakes. I knew there was a reason I got your grandmother's sorting over so quickly._

GRYFFINDOR!

The cheers from Gryffindor were so loud, that many people from other houses were frantically saving their eardrums. Good, thought James, now for the real fun...

* * *

7:

Aidan Dursley knew about magic, of course. His third cousin was a wizard, and had visited a few times when he was little, but he never really _believed_ in it. At least, not until the man with the crazy hair came and explained that he was a wizard, and would be going to a school to learn magic. His grandfather was over, and seemed to take it a lot better than his parents, who went crazy. While man-with-the-crazy-hair was calming his parents down, Grandpa took him into another room and explained that being a wizard wasn't bad, but it could be dangerous, and he should be careful. Aidan asked how he knew, but Grandpa just smiled.

And here he was. Hogwarts. School of magic. Then he heard someone call his name.

"Dursely, Aidan." It was crazy-hair-guy. Everyone looked at him when they heard his name, and whispers went round the hall.

'Dursley-'

'Harry Potter-'

Apparently everyone knew him, or at least his name, which he thought very strange, as he hadn't heard of any of them.

He sat down on the stool and pulled the hat on his head.

_Ah, who do we have here?_

Aiden yelped. The hat was talking? He'd heard it singing before, but he was still convinced this whole thing was a movie, or something like that.

_Yes, the hat is talking. The hat talks. Now, we need to get on with sorting you. _

Sorting? Thought Aidan.

_Yes, sorting. You're not a Slytherin, nor a Ravenclaw, and not Gryffindor, no way. So I suppose that leaves..._

HUFFLEPUFF!

Some people dressed in yellow robes cheered loudly, and Aiden assumed that was 'Hufflepuff' so he went to sit there. A boy leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"This is going to be awesome!"

**None of these characters, except for Sirius, are those I usually write or read, and the style was different as well. But I was pretty happy with it when I finished. Did you like?**


End file.
